swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zhaus Mailik
Wiele dat tu zawartych możesz nie zrozumieć, wszystkie opisane są tutaj Opisy wielu postaci znajdziesz tutaj oraz tutaj 'Zhaus Mailik- '(ur. 49 BBY na Raciadia Prime, zm. 35 ABY na Fikreata-II) mężczyzna rasy ludzkiej, jeden z niewielu Jedi który przeżył zarówno Wojnę Klonów, Rozkaz 66, Czystkę Jedi, Wojnę dla Przywrócenia Republiki, okres międzywojenny, zamach na Światynię Jedi w 25 ABY oraz powstanie Najwyższego Porządku oraz jego trwanie. Zginął dopiero w 35 ABY niedoczekawszy się upadku państwa. Biografia Najmłodsze lata Był jedynym dzieckiem dwójki rolników z polnej, zacofanej planety Raciadia Prime znajdującej się w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Znalezienie go przez Jedi graniczyłoby zapewne z cudem, gdyby nie wypadek Delty-7 mistrza Harasha Humma w okolicach wioski Zhausa. Jedi wyczuł w nim moc i zabrał na szkolenie do świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Szkolenie Powiedzieć o nim można było wiele, jednak zdecydowanie nie że był dobrym uczniem. Był toporny, kłótliwy i niezbyt chętny do nauki nowych rzeczy. Szczególny kłopot miał z używaniem mocy, po którą sięgał niechętnie. Pojedynki treningowe za to niemal zawsze wygrywał- uczył się techniki Makashi od najlepszych, w tym od samego Dooku. Prawdopodobnie zostałby wydalony z akademii po 14 roku życia z racji nie zaskarbienia sobie sympatii większości mistrzów, gdyby nie Atata Chriesta. Iatalianka dostrzegała w nim ogromny potencjał oraz wzięła w ostatniej chwili na padawana. Oficjalne szkolenie rozpoczął 35 BBY. Czasy bycia Padawanem Podróżował po całej galaktyce ze swą mistrzynią. Nauczył się strzelać z blastera, którego zresztą używał tak samo chętnie jak miecza świetlnego. Trzy następne lata były najpewniej najpiękniejszymi latami swego życia, w których jedyne co robił to studiował walkę oraz w wolnych chwilach wraz z przyjaciółmi udawał się na Nar Shaddaa by zagrywać się w karty (Na jego zamiłowanie do hazardu wielu Jedi patrzyło spode łba). Beztroskie miesiące przerwało narastanie agresji Federacji Handlowej w 32 BBY. Od tamtej pory miał ręce pełne roboty- misje negocjatorskie i obrony wsi przed najemnikami stały się zajęciami niemal codziennymi. Ostatnie chwile przed Wojną Klonów Beztroska raz na zawsze zakończyła się w 24 BBY- oficjalnie powołano do życia Konfederację Niezależnych Systemów. Jako jeden z niewielu Jedi widział oczywiste oznaki, że wkrótce wojna pogrąży Republikę. Zdecydowana część nie tyle co zakonników a nawet zwykłych obywateli wyśmiewała jego próby nabrania rozgłosu. W 23 BBY ostatecznie przestał być padawanem- Podczas ceremonii wybrał kastę Negocjatora Jedi, a co za tym idzie zmienił kolor ostrza z domyślnego dla ucznia niebieskiego na przypisany dla negocjatorów zielony. Wojna Klonów Jego złorzeczenia sprawdziły się- Wojna Klonów wybuchła w 22 BBY i to z większym impetem niż się spodziewano. Mailik nie byłby sobą gdyby nie wyczuwał niepokoju w nagłym pojawieniu się kilkumilionowej armii, lecz tym razem aż takiej wagi nie przywiązywał do snucia teorii. W czasie rozpoczęcia konfilktu zbrojnego jako pospolity rycerz mial rangę pułkownika, więc jak na ambicje Zhausa mało. Dopiero Bitwa o Hugay II w 21 BBY pozwoliła mu się wykazać. Bitwa o Hugay II Na Hugay II walczył wraz z mistrzem Mularayem przeciwko armii Separatystów. Odłam 607 Legionu aktualnie przebywający na planecie został prawie całkowicie rozbity- Pozostały 4 drużyny. Zhuas jako jedyny zachował zdrowy rozsądek i po ucieczce z pola bitwy przestudiował mapę okolic- wraz z klonami obszedł dookoła bazy CIS i zaatakował w towarzystwie 36 Klonów obóz z ponad trzykrotnie większymi siłami wroga. Bilans- 4 martwych klonów i zdecydowana większość zniszczonych droidów. Wydarzenie to nazwano potem Cudem Nad Jisloo (Jisloo to rzeka płynąca nieopodal miejsca zdarzenia) Po tym wszystkim jako jeden z niewielu dostąpił zaszczytu awansowania na generała 607 Legionu mimo niebycia mistrzem. Wsławił się też niedługo potem jako świetny pilot. Jako jeden z pierwszych Jedi pilotował Eta-2 Sprawa Kultu Armonusa W 193 dniu 21 BBY nasilać się zaczął pracujący dla CIS Kult Armonusa- spora grupa Mrocznych Jedi specjalizująca się w skrytobójstwie. Jako geniusz taktyczny wpadł szybko na trop Guru Sekty- Armonusa Neila. Na Nar Shaddaa dopadł łącznika CIS i wydusił od niego informacje o ugrupowaniu. Wraz z Anakinem Skywalkerem udał się na Shakku, konkretnie do stolicy Mushaha gdzie jak podejrzewał przebywal właśnie kultysta. Oczekiwania potwierdziły się. Dwóch wojowników jasnej strony powstrzymało Armonusa przed zabójstwem króla planety. Rozpoczęli pościg za mrocznym zabójcą, a po wielu godzinach go dopadli. Dwóch Jedi i Kultysta rozpoczęli walkę na miecze, w której Anakin został ranny w głowę (Źródło blizny, którą widzimy w Zemście Sithów) a Zhaus pchnięty w palący się dom. Gdy sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna dla rycerzy, w Anakinie wodze wziął gniew- niemal zabił Neila, jednak ten mimo wszystko uciekł. Zhaus kontynuował swą ekspedycję po galaktyce. Podczas bitew na planecie Muranda zauważył kilku członków Kultu- na reakcję Jedi długo nie było trzeba czekać, ponieważ rzucił się za nimi w pościg gdy tylko został zauważony. Posunął się nawet do oddania dowodzenia w bitwie Komandorowi Vaksowi z potrzeby ścigania sekty. Udało mu się śledzić mrocznych wojowników aż do ich głównej bazy- na Jandoon. Mailik wpadł tam w pułapkę Armonusa. Ku szczęściu rycerza, oprawcy nie odebrali mu komunikatora, tak więc wezwał pilnie posiłki. Pomoc przybyła nie dość że szybciej to jeszcze większa i lepsza niż Zhaus mógłby się spodziewać. 40 Jedi oraz 400 klonów wylądowało na powierzchni planety. Po długiej walce świątynię Kultu zrównano z ziemią. Armonus natomiast zginął w pojedynku z Luminarą Unduli. Bitwa o Kamino Siły CIS napadły Kamino 21 dniu 20 BBY. Republika prowadząca ofensywę na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach nie miała szans przysłać więcej sił, a więc w obronie planety brały udział tylko 607 Legion, 41 Elitarny Legion, 700 Wodny Legion i 601 Legion. Przewaga CIS była zatrważająca, niemal 90 000 Droidów przeciwko 8 tysięcy Klonom. Zhaus z 607 postanowił bronić orbity planety- Charakterystyczne, zielone Acclamatory i Venatory latały wokół całej planety- Drugie uderzenie CIS odbyło się po chwili od ustawienia na pozycjach jednostek- Setki różnorakich fregat i krążowników niemalże jak na zawołanie pojawiło się przed głównym statkiem na którym znajdował się Zhaus. Kilkugodzinną bitwę wygrała Republika. Tymczasem na powierzchni siły CIS zostały rozbite przez Mace Windu i jego 41 Legion- podczas ich próby ucieczki statki ostrzelano z ciężkich działek czego skutkami był upadek potęgi CIS w sektorze Abrion. Początek romansu Pod koniec 20 BBY Zhaus zaczął podkochiwać się w jego koleżance z zakonu- Mikaracie Juno. Ich miłość zaistniała dopiero 342 dnia 20 BBY gdy Zhaus został oddelegowany wraz z Evanem Piellem, Yaraelem Poofem i właśnie Mikaratą na planetę Ugoda IV w sprawie tajemniczej istoty męczącej tamtejszych ludzi. Ową istotą okazał się Generał Grievous zbierający Kybery na swój miecz. W pojedynku natychmiast zabici zostali Evan Piell oraz Yarael, a sytuacja pogorszała się z chwili na chwilę. Wtem Mikarata również otrzymała cios z żelaznej pięści Grievousa. Niestety, w porę nie obroniła się mocą przez co straciła przytomność. Zhaus w obronie ukochanej rzucił się desperacko na generała CIS- tym razem mordercze uderzenia prowadzone w technice Makashi natychmiast rozbroiły cyborga. Kaleesh uciekł swym statkiem, a Zhaus zaczął opiekować się Mikaratą- w ciągu dwóch dni udało się ją wybudzić, następny tydzień zdrowiała. W tym czasie Rycerze Jedi zakochali się w sobie. Wkrótce jednak uznali, że to nie ma przyszłości i stwierdzili że będą zwyczajnymi współpracownikami. Po dwóch tygodniach Zhausowi i Mikaracie udało się skontaktować z radą. Po zagubionych przyleciał transportowiec. Gdy już mieli odlatywać statek odebrał informację o ataku na Coruscant... Bitwa o Coruscant, kolejna konfrontacja z Grievousem 1 dzień 19 BBY lub wtedy jeszcze nazywany 1 dzień 165 413 Istnienia Republiki był dramatyczny- Flotylla Separatystów zaatakowała miasto. Zhaus przybył na orbitę planety zaraz po rozpoczęciu desantu na senat. Natychmiast rozkazano mu bronić za wszelką cenę Palpatine- jego 607 Legion naturalnie miał mu przy tym towarzyszyć. Mailik pojawił się w biurze kanclerza na chwilę przed przybyciem Grievousa i starał się przekonać głowę państwa do ucieczki. Wtedy właśnie sam dowódca wojskowy CIS wdarł się do sali- Zhaus i towarzyszący mu Jedi, Eeth Koth natychmiast zareagowali- Mailik stanął w konfrontacji z cyborgiem, Koth miał transportować kanclerza przy pomocy Strażników Senatu. Pojedynek z tym półrobotycznym Kalesheem okazał się być trudniejszy niż uprzednio- Grievous dzierżył już cztery miecze, a nie dwa. Mimo to mistrz szermierki, Zhaus szybko wytrącił mu trzy z nich. Kolejnym ciosem Jedi było ugodzenie wroga w pierś (Dlatego Generał kaszlał na początku Zemsty Sithów). Cyborg natychmiast odwdzięczył się Zhausowi chwytając go za szatę i wyrzucając przez okno senatu. Mailik przeżył tylko dzięki ochronieniu się Mocą i temu, że wpadł do sztucznego jeziorka. Gdy Grievous przekonany o śmierci wroga ścigał Eetha Kotha, negocjator podążał wciąż za nim. Wkrótce stał się świadkiem jak generał zabija Zabraka samemu uciekając z kanclerzem na plecach do swego statku. Zaniepokojony człowiek powiadomił o nieudanej misji Mace Windu. Czarnoskóry mistrz z kolei zleciał ratunek Palpatine Anakinowi i Obi Wanowi. Rozkaz 66 Zhaus po udanej bitwie udał się na Bothawui, ze swoim 607 Legionem rzecz jasna. Brał udział w misji odbicia starej twierdzy na strategicznej pozycji. Kiedy wraz z Komandorem Vaksem przemierzali most pomiędzy dwoma wieżami wydany został Rozkaz 66- Klon natychmiast zaczął atakować Mailika. Zaskoczony Człowiek przeciął w pół LKM Vaksa, lecz ten oddał mu ciosem w brzuch z nożyka. Gdy Jedi leżał na podłodze zwijając się z bólu Komandor zabrał mu miecz świetlny, wyrzucił za barierkę mostu i postanowił dobić przeciwnika paralizatorem- Zhaus otrzymał cios w twarz. Klon przekonany o śmierci swego nowego wroga odszedł. Mimo to Mailik zaszedł dawnego przyjaciela od tyłu i zadusił na smierć przywłaszczając sobie hełm. Zhausowi udało się przechwycić swą Etę-2 i polecieć w losowe koordynaty. Zamieszkał na planecie Hel, w kompleksie jaskiń. Czasy Imperium W 8 BBY przebywał na planecie Yokhazta po doświadczeniu wizji mocy mówiącej mu o poleceniu akurat tam. mały|Zhaus w 8 BBYNiespodziewanie natknął się na patrol imperialnych Poszukiwaczy. Tropiciele jak się okazało ścigali młodą awanturniczkę podobno będącą Jedi. Zhaus po rozprawieniu się przy użyciu swej włóczni i blastera z żołnierzami sam ruszył w podróż za jej śladami. Poszukiwania tajemniczej dziewczyny Pierwszy jej trop znalazł po kilku dniach w jednej z wsi na Yokhaztcie. Uciekającą dziewczynę widział bowiem pewien drwal. Od innego mieszkańca dowiedział się iż kobieta pytała o drogę do najbliższego portu kosmicznego, ten pokierował ją do miasta Waruvskostok. Tam właśnie Mailik począł przeszukiwać wszystkie lądowiska. Spotkał pewnego młodego łowcę nagród, który pamięta noszącą u boku miecz świetlny dziewczynę startującą z portu w zmodyfikowanym H-Wingu. Zhaus stwierdził, iż najemnik jasno sugeruje że może znaleźć dziewczynę za odpowiednią opłatą, a więc postanowił go nieco oszukać. Wmówił łowcy iż rzekoma Jedi okradła go ze wszystkich pieniędzy. Te pieniądze przekazałby on właśnie dla najemnika. Młody korsarz stwierdził że na taką propozycję przystanie i przedstawił się jako Boba Fett. Podróże z Fettem 137 dnia 8 BBY Slave One, statek Boby Fetta wszedł w atmosferę Bothawui. Najemnik stwierdził, iż to tu kierował się H-Wing dziewczyny ściganej przez Zhausa. Ku niespokojnym przewidywaniom Mailika wylądowali oni tam, gdzie wykonany został Rozkaz 66 ponad 10 lat wcześniej- w okolicach zamku Werxhaus. Jedi po wylądowaniu stwierdził iż to idealny moment żeby dać nogi, tak też zrobił. Znalezienie poszukiwanej Tydzień później znalazł stare, uschnięte drzewo w jakiejś kotlinie. W drzewie była wydrążona dziupla, w niej z kolei stały meble. Niemal pewien znalezienia swego celu, a przynajmniej jego kryjówki począł przeczesywać teren. Długo nie szukał, spotkał dziewczynę która z włączonym mieczem świetlnym w ręku wyszła mu na przeciw. Najgorsze okazało się, iż to był miecz właśnie do Zhausa ogni należący. Mailik wyrwał dziewczynie miecz świetlny i ze złością odszedł z jaskini. Nie myślał zbyt wiele, właśnie odzyskał po 10 latach własność. Błąkał się po tak znanej mu planecie przez kilka godzin szukając najbliższego miasta. Niestety, trafił na kompletną puszczę gdzie znalazł go Boba Fett. Najemnik nie puścił mu płazem oszustwa i prawie zabił swego nowego wroga. Mailik tylko dzięki wcześniej poznanej dziewczynie przeżył. Carolina, bo tak dziewoja miała na imię strzeliła Bobę w plecy gdy ten się nie spodziewał. Pozostawiając łowcę na pastwę losu zajęła się Zhausem. Jedi zakochał się w mimo iż młodszej to pięknej i ponętnej Bactance. Ona również odwzajemniła jego uczucie i przy okazji wyjawiła swój potencjał we władaniu Mocą. Następne 2 miesiące trenował dziewczynę. Gdy ta jako tako umiała walczyć, jeszcze tylko elektrycznym mieczem zdecydował się odnaleźć ten słynny Sojusz Przywrócenia Republiki Służba w Sojuszu Przywrócenia Republiki Po przyleceniu na Sullust- ówczesną bazę Sojuszu- Jedi zapoznał się z ówczesnym przywódcą Sojuszu, Wielkim Admirałem Mikogolem Samirem 1 dnia 7 BBY. Lider państwa docenił Mailika i niemal natychmiast mianował go komandorem. Zhaus rozpoznał w szeregach organizacji mnóstwo starych i znajomych twarzy, w tym kilku Jedi. Przez około tydzień dowiadywał się co właściwie wydarzyło się w 19 BBY i jak obecnie wygląda sytuacja w Galaktykce. Bardzo trudno przyjął fakt, że obecnie pozostało może 50 Jedi w całym kosmosie. Dopiero wtedy usłyszał również o prawdziwym obliczu Palpatine. Przejęcie dowodzenia na Blue Jay '' Miesiąc później zorganizowana została misja polegajaca na wykradzeniu krażownika Victory-II ''Blue Jay ''(Modrosójka) od Imperium. Statek właśnie tankował na Qwercie, więc zdobycie go nie należało do trudnych. Nowy komandor Sojuszu wziął ze sobą 50 dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy w Lekkim Transportowcu. Przechwycenie mały|Victory II wykradziony przez Sojuszzakończyło się sukcesem i statek wylądował już wkrótce na Sulluście. Został przemalowany na barwy czerwone, oznaczjace przynależność do Sojuszu. Dalsze szkolenie Caroliny Na początku 6 BBY o Zhausie dowiedział się Imperator i nasłał na weterana swego podwładnego, Laewrenca. Potężny prześladowca zlokalizował z Rycerzami Imperialnymi bazę w której aktualnie przebywał Jedi- na Der Dalamora. Nalot na twierdzę Sojuszu przeżył zarówno Zhaus jak i Carolina, lecz Laewrenc nie pozostał bierny. Natychmiast rzucił się w pościg za dwójką. Gdy ci odlecieli korwetą koreliańską i już zamierzali skoczyć w nadświetlną ten zablokował statek swoim myśliwcem i przedostał się na niego wycinając dziurę w kadłubie aby zaraz potem rzucić się na w.w. Pojedynek nie trwał długo, ponieważ Zhaus jako jeden z lepszych szermierzy galaktyki odciął przeciwnikowi ręce i głowę. Jedi zauważył też problem Caroliny. Jeżeli dalej tak by poszło i Imperator nasyłałby więcej Tropicieli, Droidów Sith lub co gorsza samego Vadera jej życie byłoby conajmniej zagrożone, wszak elektromiecz to nienajlepsza broń Galaktyki. Rozpoczęto więc poszukiwania nowego miecza świetlnego dla Bactanki. Wybór gdzie możnaby było zbudować atrybut Jedi padł na Illum, legendarną planetę zbudowaną w niemal całości z Kyberów nietkniętą niszczycielską ręką Imperatora ani Vadera. Dziewczyna znalazła tam odpowiedni kryształ i z pomocą nowego mistrza zbudowała miecz- podwójny, niebieski. Potem opanowała walkę w Teras Kasi. W pewnym momencie Boba Fett został najęty przez Imperium do zlokalizowania niebezpiecznego duetu. Łowca Nagród mimo upływu ledwo 1,5 roku czasu Coruscant od ostatniego spotkania ze Zhausem nauczył się wiele i tym razem nie zamierzał zawieść. Przez prawie 3 miesiące śledził Jedi i jego uczennicę by uderzyć na nich w idealnym wręcz momencie. Mailik i Carolina w czasie jednej ze swych podróży rozbili się na pustynnej planecie Qvirtyia utykając na dobre. Na reakcję Fetta długo nie trzeba było czekać, zabrał ze sobą kilkunastu tropicieli i uderzył. Sytuacja wydawała się być przesądzona, agenci Sojuszu mogli jedynie uciec- co też zrobili. Chowanie się- i tu bez zaskoczenia- zbyt wiele nie dało. Boba pojmał Człowieka i Bactankę transportując ich następnie do Vadera. Walka z Mrocznym Lordem Mailik i Carolina zostali dowiezieni do pałacu Vadera na planecie Mustafar. Ten ucieszył się ze swojej zdobyczy, szczególnie z Bactanki w której widział potencjał. Dziewczyna raczej jego entuzjazmu nie podzieliła ujawniając pełną siłę swojej Mocy. Zniszczyła całą salę w której się znajdowali dając sobie i swemu Mistrzowi szansę na ucieczkę. Tak też się stało i niebawem byli już na zewnątrz całego kompleksu. Sith nie dał im spokoju, jak można było się domyślić i dogonił awanturników. Rozpoczął się pojedynek między Zhausem a Vaderem. Carolina dostała polecenie czekania obok- nie posłuchała w wyniku czego została cięta w brzuch mieczem asa Imperium. Mailik zaniepokojony kontynuował pojedynek. Zdołał wykorzystać swą przewagę jaką było używanie Formy 2, stylu z którym Anakin nigdy rady sobie nie dawał. Zhaus ranił wroga w bark oraz przeciął jego niezbędny do życia respirator. Przekonany o śmierci Vadera zabrał na pobliski prom typu Lambda swoją uczennicę a przy okazji kochankę i odleciał. Sith naturalnie podtrzymywał się przy życiu Ciemną Stroną Mocy i kazał od razu naprawić technikom jego pancerz. Nasłał również na swego arcywroga oddział Tropicieli. Ucieczkamały|Ucieczka Mając na karku niszczyciel typu Predator, kilkudziesięciu Prześladówców Imperium i dodatkowo zamartwiając się ciężko ranną Caroliną, Zhaus mknął wykradzioną Lambdą przez system Mustafar. Gdy tylko pomyślał że gorzej by być nie mogło do pościgu dołączył się Boba Fett. Jako głównego bohatera jednak śmierć w takim momencie go nie mogła spotkać- Krążownik Imperium zaatkowali piraci co dało mu szansę na skok w Nadświetlną. Pierwszą osobą która znalazła Zhausa był Lord Kenwei, pilot słynnego przerobionego Y-Winga ''Wspomnienie Republiki. Zgodził się on zabrać w swym statku obydwu Jedi, prom Lambda natomiast zostawiony został w mieście Feev na księżycu Saetaty, Saetacie IV. To posunięcie może i zgubiło pościg samego Imperium, acz bezkompromisowy Boba Fett kontynuował śledzenie drużyny. Uszkodził on swym Niewolnikiem Jeden ''hipernapęd ''Wspomnienia, co kontynuowało zabawę w kotka i myszkę. Lord postanowił pokazać pełną moc swego zmodyfikowanego Y-Winga i przyśpieszył tak jak tylko to było możliwe. Znalazł się niebawem w bliskim do systemu Saetata systemie Calamari. Fett nieco mniej musiał się starać, bowiem zwyczajnie skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. Szybko uświadomił sobie jednak co narobił i równie szybko jak przyleciał tak szybko uciekał z bazy głównej Sojuszu. Vader jednak był aż zbyt pewny siebie i nakazał wysłać na koordynaty w których był Fett 5 Acclamatorów i krążownika Victory-II. Ku jego pechowi a szczęściu dla Sojuszu, Sith nie wiedział o tym jak potężna jest obrona Kalamarian i gdy tylko siły Imperium znalazły się w okolicach planety już musiały uciekać przed całą flotyllą Republikan. Wydarzenie to nazwano Drugą Bitwa o Mon Calamari, co było dość ironiczne zważając że nie padł w niej nawet jeden żołnierz. Zchodzenie ze ścieżki Jedi, Dalsze życie z Caroliną Po tych wydarzeniach miał szansę chwilę odpocząć. Po tym jak Carolina wyzdrowiała ich romans rozpoczął się na dobre. Spełniło się marzenie Zhausa o posiadaniu dziecka, ponieważ Bactanka zaszła w ciążę. Jednocześnie Mailik po mału wycofywał się ze ścieżki Jedi i zmieniając się w dowódzcę wojskowego z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Brał udział we wielu bitwach i akcjach, choćby o Taris. Dla starzejącego się Zhausa taka kareria okazała się być znacznie ciekawsza, więc poważnie zacząć rozmyślać opcję porzucenia tej szlachetnej drogi. Wkrótce na świat przyszedł Tom, pierwszy syn Mailika. Od teraz, jako świeżo upieczony ojciec Raciadanin musiał porzucić awanturniczy tryb życia. Na to zważał też wiek- od niemal 30 lat na codzienne życie Zhausa składały się batalie, bieganie za wrogami, dowodzenie lub chowanie się. W 5 BBY Mailik wstąpił do Rady Sojuszu Przywrócenia Republiki jako reprezentant Sektoru Raciadia. Rok Zerowy Dla Mailika rok 0 okazał się być rokiem wielkiej fortuny, bowiem miał aż 4 okazje do śmierci- których naturalnie uniknał. Wpierw miał towarzyszyć Admirałowi Raddusowi w trakcie Bitwy o Scarif, lecz w ostatniej chwili został przekierowany na korwetę koreliańską Tantive IV, by w zamian za Generała Antilessa objąć nad nią dowodzenie. I tutaj okazało się, że pierwotny właściciel statku wrócił wcześniej z misji zwiadowczej i w batalii mógł ostatecznie brać udział. Gdy stwierdzono, iż Mailik nie ma żadnych zajęć oddelegowano go na Alderaan by doinformował się u Baila Organy na temat działań Imperium w okolicach tejże planety. Podczas wizyty u króla dobiegła do niego wieść o pojmaniu Raddusa i reszty załogi jego statku. Usłyszał też, że Tantive IV został przechwycony przez Imperium (O obecności na w.w korwecie Księżniczki Lei, córki Baila Organy nie wiedział ani Organa ani Zhaus). Przerażony tymi informacjami Jedi czym prędzej udał się na Yavin IV, tymczasową bazę wypadową Sojuszu. Gdy tylko przybył na miejsce usłyszał o destrukcji Alderaan przez Imperium oraz o planach dokonania tego samego czynu na księżycu gazowego giganta. Na szczęście cała akcja została zatrzymana przez przyjaciela Zhausa, Luke Skywalkera- zniszczył on najpotężniejszą w historii stację bojową osłabiając znacznie Imperium. Bitwa o Endor W trakcie Bitwy o Endor, jednego z decydujących starć wojny Zhaus był jednym z dowódzców na ''Home One, ''statku słynnego Admirała Ackbara. Uczestniczył też w planowaniu bitwy, między innymi opracował taktykę by w razie pościgu przez myśliwce Imperium lecieć blisko krawędzi statków- TIE mające niezwykle słabą sterowność mogą z łatwością uderzyć w burtę i zostać zniczone. Powiadomił też Ackbara o zniszczeniu reaktora Gwiazdy Śmierci co pozwoliło na szybką reakcję floty Sojuszu i wycofanie się z pola rażenia. mały|Zhaus (Po prawej) powiadamia Ackabara o powodzeniu misji Lando. Dalsza droga życia Powstanie na Coruscant Od razu po Bitwie o Endor, Zhaus wyruszył na Coruscant gdy tylko usłyszał o wybuchu powstania tamże. Przybył na miejsce w piątym dniu resurekcji po dość trudnej akcji przedarcia się przez blokadę założoną przez Imperium na całej orbicie planety. Po dotarciu jako jeden z nielicznych na planetę poprowadził ludzi z dzielnicy Shamakasai do boju. Największą akcją powstańców z tegoże sektoru było strącenie Imperiala-II poprzez włamanie się na niego i wysadzenie reaktora. Po roku dowodzenia w powstaniu, w 12 dniu 6 ABY został złapany i uwięziony w Lakcie- najpotężniejszej twierdzy Imperium na Coruscant mieszczącej ponad milion więźniów). Powstanie ostatecznie upadło w 3 dni po osądzeniu Zhausa. Aczkolwiek wysiłki powstańców nie poszły na marne- właśnie w dniu upadku buntu Sojusz Przywrócenia Republiki skończył zbierać Wielką Armię. Również Imperium Huttów dołożyło swoje trzy grosze bowiem zawiązało (jak się kilkanaście lat później okazało, fatalną w skutkach) umowę z Republikanami właśnie. Nowy Rok 7 ABY okazał się wyzwoleniem dla mieszkańców planety i po dwóch latach walk oraz niesamowitych zniszczeniach które dotknęły metropolię obywatele mogli ostatecznie świętować, a także począć odbudowywać mocno zniszczone megapolis. Mailik naturalnie od razu po przejęciu dowodzenia nad Coruscant został uwolniony z Lakty. Wrócił wtedy do swojej Caroliny aby wyznać iż raz na zawsze kończy z byciem Jedi i nie będzie pomagał Lukowi Skywalkerowi w odbudowie zakonu. Swój miecz zdeponował w banku oraz został politykiem- A dokładnie Mniejszym Moffem Układu Coruscant. W 9 ABY mimo wieku 58 lat spłodził kolejnego syna, Bana. Dalsze życie i dramat W 15 ABY stał się jednym z twórców Nowej Republiki. Przez wiele lat aktywnie udzielał się w senacie i pozostawał na funkcji Mniejszego Moffa. Jego polityczne działania, traktujące o zniesieniu bardzo mocno rozwiniętego wówczas systemowi swobodnego kupowania Najemników nie spodobały się Konsorcjum. Organizacja podlegająca Imperium Huttów zaczęła mu grozić śmiercią, czym jednak bohater się nie przejął. Wszystko zakończyło się w 139 dniu 16 ABY kiedy najemnicy Zanna zrobili pogrom w jego rezydencji w biznesowej dzielnicy Coruscant. Podczas trwającego przyjęcia zamordowali 19 gości oraz samych Toma, 22 letniego syna Zhausa oraz Carolinę, już wtedy jego w pełni legalną małżonkę. Dostał ciężkiej depresji oraz porzucił życie w luksusie- od teraz ścigany przez rosnące w siłę Konsorcjum i Imperium Huttów musiał skryć się z dala od świata wiedząc że słaba Nowa Republika nie pomoże mu, a Sojusz trzymający z Konsorcjum nie pozwoli na otwarty bój z nimi. Osierocił siedmioletniego Bana oraz skrył się na Fikreata-II pozorując swoją śmierć. Śmierć Gdy w 35 ABY Rey Solo przeszła na Ciemną Stronę Mocy poczęła szukać Zhausa dowiedziawszy się o jego życiu. Torturując każdego kto tylko by mógł mieć informacje doszła do jego kryjówki na Fikreacie-II. Znalazła słabego, starego pracującego jako rybaka Zhausa i po krótkim dialogu go ścięła. Dziedzictwo Umiejętności Umiejętności Jedi Zdecydowanie posługiwanie się Mocą atutem Zhausa nie było, bądź co bądź jego umiejętności ograniczały się do defensywnych sztuczek jak ochranianie się czy leczenie. Jednakże nawet takie rzeczy jak pchnięcie, podstawa niemal każdego Jedi sprawiały mu problemy. Za to okazał się być jednym z najlepszych, jeżeli nie najlepszym szermierzem galaktyki. Mało kto umiał przełamać jego doskonale opanowane ofensywy. Ciosy wyprowadzał w morderczej Formie 2, w stylu Makashi choć do obrony równie dobrze używał Soresu. Był też jednym z dwóch Jedi (Drugim był Luke Skywalker), który pokonał Vadera w bezpośrednim pojedynku przy okazji unikajac okaleczenia. Kategoria:PVerse Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Rycerze Jedi Kategoria:PanVadereq